LaLu Week 2017
by Madielysabeth
Summary: Laxus X Lucy Ship Week, March 6th-12th THE THEMES ARE Day 1 Masquerade Day 2 War Day 3 Tears Day 4 Protect Day 5 Summer Day 6 Falling Day 7 Father
1. Chapter 1

**Prompts**

DAY 1-masquerade

DAY 2-war

DAY 3-tears

DAY 4-protect

DAY 5-summer

DAY 6-falling

DAY 7-father

 **MASQUERADE**

"Mira are you sure that I look good in this?" Lucy asks nervously as she looks herself up and down in Mira's large mirror. Lucy was in a gorgeous midnight blue dress adorned with thousands of glittering silver crystals along the bottom and the corset of the dress that made it look as if she was the starry sky on a clear night. The corset of her dress accentuated her curvaceous hips in all the ways as it gave her more of an hourglass figure than she already had. The dress flared out on the bottom. long enough for her to trip on if she didn't wear her sparkling silver stilettos. Her hair was done in a simple updo with stray curls framing her face thanks to Cancer's skills.

"Lucy Layla Heartfelia if you ask me that one more time I'm gonna scream. You look absolutely perfect," Mira says as she fluffs out the bottom of Lucy's dress. Fairy tail had once again won the Grand Magic Games for the third time in a row and Master suggested that they have a party. Mira automatically took over the planning and turned it into a masquerade ball, much to the displeasure of the majority of the men.

"Are you ready?" Mira asks with a smile as she reaches for Lucy's mask. An ornate gold mask with blue crystals across the underside of her eyes, forehead, and eyebrows. Mira ties Lucy's mask behind her head, the ties blending in with her sparkling blonde hair.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lucy says as she nervously follows her down the stairs to see the rest of the girls who had been ready about 10 minutes ago.

"Finally!" Cana says with a before wolf whistling at Lucy and Mira as they come down stairs.

"Well damn blondie, you look nice!" Cana says with a smirk.

"You don't look too bad yourself,"Lucy says with a laugh as she admires Cana's dress. Cana was in a skintight black and white lace dress that had cut outs all along the stomach and back that had Lucy wondering how on Earthland it wasn't falling down. Cana did a small turn before facing the girls once again.

"You think so? Levy and Lisanna picked it out," Cana says with a smile.

Lucy nods eagerly before grabbing her keys, placing them into her matching clutch, and signaling to the girls that they were ready to go.

* * *

As the girls entered the guild everybody's breath was immediately taken away. The girls giggled as the enjoyed everyone's stares, watching as people's eyes traced every curve of their bodies. Laxus stood on the upper level of the guild, his eyes immediately locking onto Lucy. She looked gorgeous, her dress hugged her perfectly, the color contrasting against her milky white skin as her mask matched perfectly with her hair.

"You might not wanna drool loverboy," Bixlow teases with a smirk, one of his dolls floating around his head and quietly chanting Loverboy over and over again.

The day before the party Mira had threatened that if he had brought more than one of his 'babies' to the party that she would personally use her demon soul and make a mask for somebody using his face, and he had no doubt that she would do it.

Laxus grunts in annoyance as he stands up to make his way downstairs. If he was ging to stare at Lucy, why not do it from up close. After a few minutes of gawking at the girls, the party had gone into full swing and everybody was finding partners to dance with. Levy was glued to Gajeel's side, Mira to Freed's, Lisanna to Bixlow's and, Juvia to Gray's. Even Jellal and Bacchus had made an appearance for Erza and Cana's sake. Natsu sat in a corner of the guild with the other single member grumbling about how boring the whole night was going to be for those of them who couldn't dance.

Lucy laid against the bar, not finding anyone she wanted to dance with. She tried to dance with Natsu but he ended up stepping on her feet every five seconds and almost setting her dress on fire when Gray called him a klutz. As soon as she was about to take a seat and remove her heels at tall masked man stood in front of her, his hand extended as he silently asked for a dance. Lucy tilted her head in curiosity, wondering who it was before hesitantly obliged to the offer, taking the masked stranger's hand and letting him lead her to the center of the guild.

"You look beautiful.."He mumbles into her ear quietly as he puts one of his hands on her waist as he interlaced the other with her much smaller and daintier hand.

Lucy blushed slightly under her mask as she looked down at her feet in embarrassment, her heart started beating faster as she desperately tried to remember who the masked man was.

Laxus smirked as he noticed her heart beat get faster. He slowly led the dance as he watched her nose scrunch up occasionally as she tried to figure out who he was. Lucy tripped over his feet slightly as she got caught up in her thoughts, falling into his hard chest as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Falling for me already huh?" He teases with a smirk. "I thought that a Heartfelia would know how to dance."

Lucy blushed slightly before pushing out her lower lip in a pout.

"I do know how to dance, I'm just curious," Lucy said as she tried to look into the eyes of his mask which were hard to see due to the light of the room.

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know," Laxus says as he leads Lucy around gracefully, slowing only when he realized that they had drawn an audience.

"What's wrong?" Lucy says as she notices the slight hesitation in his movements.

"Seems that we've got some fans," he says with a smirk as he tips Lucy's head up slightly causing her to look up in confusion.

"How about we give em a bit of a show?" Laxus asks with a smirk before dipping Lucy and giving her a stage kiss, his hand holding her cheek so that it appeared as if they actually did it. Loud whispers quickly flooded the room as Lucy and Laxus made their way off of the dance floor to grab some punch.

"LETS GO LAXUS!" Bixlow yells with a smirk before realizing what he said and covering his mouth.

"EHHH?" The guild yells, staring at the two blondes on the side of the guild. Laxus quickly tenses up, his arm that had made its way around Lucy's waist tightening uncomfortably around her already tight corset.

"Laxus?..." Lucy asks as she looks up at him in shock.

Laxus pulls down his mask just enough for her to be able to see the scar on the side of his face.

"What do ya say if we get outta here before it all goes crazy?"

Lucy looks at him reluctantly before nodding, still shocked that the man that she had danced with was Laxus. Lightning crackles around the duo before he zaps them out of the room, the last thing they hear being the sound of Mira screaming about blonde haired babies.

* * *

Okay so I know for a fact that this isn't great but I really wanted to get something out for the first day of this so, I hope you guy enjoy it a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2-war

DAY 3-tears

DAY 4-protect

DAY 5-summer

DAY 6-falling

DAY 7-father

* * *

 **WAR**

This war had been going on for days now, plenty of his Nakama were wounded, some on their deathbeds and Laxus was sick of it. Makarov had died months ago and he had taken over his responsibilities as guild master of Fairy Tail. Way back when Laxus had been banished from the guild he had gone dark guild hunting, trying to repent for what he had done. Laxus too out as many guilds as he could in his time away, he beat all of them into the ground...all except one. And now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

The guild had attacked suddenly, causing the guild hall to be destroyed in an instant. The only reason the slower members got out alive was due to Jet's unbeatable speed. Laxus had become irate as soon as they had gone for the guild. No one was going to touch his Nakama, especially not because he had screwed up in his not so distant past. Laxus was a fiercely protective man, especially due to his wife being 7 months pregnant with their second child, their soon to be the eldest son Yuri no more than the age of 2.

Laxus walked to the middle of the battlefield, his strongest that were able to stand alongside him, Erza, Gajeel, and Mirajane on one side. The Raijinshuu, Natsu, and Gray on the other. They walked with fake confidence towards the guild master and his lackeys.

Laxus suddenly froze, panicked as he looked over at Gajeel and Natsu who had frozen also.

"Do you smell that?" Laxus mumbles as his eyes snapped to the guild master who had a proud smirk on his face. The man waved his hand motioning one of his lackeys to turn around and grab someone from behind him. Everyone's breath caught in their throat as the man took a rough hold of the woman's throat. The woman's hair was caked with dirt and blood, her original hair color now indistinguishable. The only way Laxus and the others were able to recognize her was due to her sweet vanilla and strawberry scent and the large baby bump that the seeming half dead woman wrapped her arms around as if her life depended on it.

Lightning crackled dangerously around the guild members, as Laxus's anger flared around him dangerously as a scale life design flowed up his cheeks. Laxus had sent Lucy away as soon as he heard that the guild was going to start a war. Lucy was unable to use her magic due to their daughter growing inside, especially after Porlyusica comforted that their child would be a dragon slayer due to the constant drain of her magic.

"I suggest if you like life, you let my wife go," Laxus growls he takes a step towards the man, the others right behind him.

"Ah ah ah," the man says with a smirk as he takes a knife out of his pocket, picking Lucy up by her hair and holding it to her stomach causing her to whimper. " I'd think that you want them alive."

Laxus freezes in place, his glare holding the possibility of piercing through someone's soul. "I swear on Mavis is you hurt either one of them I will personally tear you limb from limb," he growls, his feet still planted in place out of fear for his wife.

"I would think that I would be the last person that you would want to threaten" he purrs, running his hands through her hair causing her to spit out blood at his feet.

"It seems like you married a feisty one" the man purrs before kicking Lucy in the side, just above her stomach. Lucy cried out in pain, her ribs making an audible crack as she starts to fall down to her knees, only stopped by the hand that was wrapped tightly in her hair.

Laxus's anger quickly reached it's peak as his magic surrounded the whole field, causing any metal around to spark, shocking the holder. Gajeel planted his feet firmly in the ground, learning that after his first interaction with Laxus that he would need to do so to avoid getting shocked.

Laxus took this opportunity in stride as he saw the guild master drop his knife with a yelp, releasing his grip on lucy's head as he shook his hand, trying to air out the smoke that now came from it. He quickly teleported his way over to the guild master, grabbing Lucy before teleporting back behind Erza.

"Take her home, Laxus. We can do this," Mira says as she quickly turns into her Sitri satan soul, one that they counted the strongest in her collection.

Laxus nodded quickly, not wanting to waste time. He looked at his team, silently wishing them luck before teleporting to the makeshift camp that the guild had created in the woods.

* * *

"Lucy?!"Wendy yells as she makes her way over to the girl who was held limply in Laxus's arms. "I thought that you sent her way!" Wendy yells as she holder her hands over Lucy's stomach first.

"I did dammit!" He snaps, looking at Wendy worriedly.

"The baby is gonna be fine, he didn't hit her stomach, she protected it fiercely," Wendy sais before holding her hands above her, scanning over her body. "Broken ribs, a bit of whiplash, that's all I can see, though," She says as a blue light emanates from her as she tends to her broken ribs.

"Thank you, Wendy.." Laxus mumbles, running her hands through her hair, the usual blonde shine that he had grown to love gone to the dirt and grime.

"La..laxus..," Lucy mumbles, wincing slightly as she moves to sit up in his arms.

"Yeah Lucy I'm here," he says as he eases her back, stopping her from moving around.

"D..did we win?" she asked quietly as her brilliant brown eyes stared into his chilling gray ones.

Laxus chuckled quietly as he smiled at her, having full faith in his team and the others. "You get held hostage, and the first thing you worry about is if we win?" Laxus teases. "Yeah, Luce we won...we'll always win."


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 3-tears

DAY 4-protect

DAY 5-summer

DAY 6-falling

DAY 7-father

 **TEARS**

Lucy squeezed Laxus's hand with all of her might, her screams echoing around the room as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lucy had unexpectedly gone into labor 3 weeks early. She had been helping Laxus with his paperwork all day, helping keep the office tidy due to his utter lack of organizational skills. As she got up to grab the two of them something from the bar, _much against his constant nagging,_ she fell to her knees with a gasp, a puddle appearing underneath her. Laxus quickly scooped her up in his arms as he brought her up to the infirmary, yelling at Wendy to get upstairs and to Jet to run and fetch Porlyusica.

Porlyusica had demanded that she was there for the birth, Lucy being the first person to give birth to a dragon slayers child. They had known early on that the baby would have Laxus's magic, going to check with Porlyusica after Lucy kept getting shocked whenever she touched her belly, leaving her hair constantly standing on end.

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she was instructed to push, the bones in Laxus's hand pushing together as he watched his fingertips go blue due to her vise grip.

"Laxus this is all your fault!" She yells as she gives her final push, earning snickers from anyone who hadn't gone deaf from her screaming.

"Hey! You're the one who wanted a-" Laxus was swiftly cut off by the cries of his son, showing off his strong lungs as belts out his cries. Porlyusica smiles slightly, cutting the cord, cleaning and swaddling the baby before passing him to the mother gently.

Lucy had a sweet smile on her flushed face, her now grown out locks sticking to her sweaty face. Lucy looks at her husband who was staring at the incredibly tiny boy, a look of awe plastered to his face.

"You wanna hold him?" Lucy asks as she holds out the little boy to him. Laxus nods as he carefully takes the boy, his large hands engulfing the small boy. A tear streams down his cheek as he pushes back a piece of his spiky blonde hair, the tone taking more after the child's mother.

Lucy smiles as she watches the little boy wrap his hand around his father's thumb, pulling it to his mouth as his eyes flutter open, a sparkling gray color that matched his father's perfectly. Lucy hadn't seen Laxus cry since his grandfather had died, the man rarely showing his emotions, especially when he was around others.

"What do you wanna name him?" Laxus asks quietly as he stares down at the child who stared back just as intensely, still sucking on Laxus's thumb.

"How about...Yuri Jude Dreyar," Lucy says with a smile as she watches Laxus look up at her shocked, the combination of his great grandfather's and her father's name tugging at his heartstrings.

"Thank you," Laxus whispers as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "You've given me happiness that I could have never gotten without you, and now you've given us a child...you've changed me Lucy...and I love you more and more each day for it."


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 4-protect

DAY 5-summer

DAY 6-falling

DAY 7-father

 **PROTECT**

"Layla please come out of the bathroom and talk to me..," Lucy says as she sits against the door, listening to her daughter's heartbreaking sobs.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled through the door, attracting the attention of her brother and father.

"Luce what on earth?" Laxus asks quietly as he looks at his wife, her head in her hands as she shrugs defeatedly.

"Can you please try to get her out of there? She's been crying for about an hour now."

Laxus and Yuri both straighten up immediately, their eyes now glued to the door. The men were fiercely protective of the women the Dreyar house and it was now a known fact that if you messed with the Dreyar women, that you then messed with the men.

"Dad...can I try to talk to her?" Yuri asks quietly. Yuri had always been a calm boy, neither of his parents knowing where it came from, though as soon as it came to his little sister or his mother he was a spitting image of his father, lightning and all.

Laxus looks between the door and his son before nodding, knowing how close the two were. They had been joined at the hip ever since they were old enough to acknowledge each other.

"You come get us if you need us," Laxus says as he offers his hand to his wife who takes it graciously. Lucy gives her son a kiss on the forehead, wishing him luck before walking back into their room.

Yuri was going to need all the luck he could get. Ever since she was born Layla had the men of the house around her finger, especially her father. She was slightly spoiled but well raised. The only bad thing about her was that she had inhereted her mother's attitude and spunk.

"Layla..." Yuri says softly as he turns the doorknob slightly, not surprised to see that it was locked.

"Fuck off Yuri..." Layla mumbles through her sobs that were once again steadily increasing.

Yuri would have normally shot back woth a rude responde but due to the situation she was in he bit his tomgue. "Layla please..come on..at least tell me what happened.." Yuri pleads as he leans against the door to hopefully hear her better. His mother had made sure to get thick doors around the house due to the dragon slayers intense hearing and their nosy nature.

"Blayze..." she mumbles through her sobs.

"What do you mean Blayze!" Yuri yells through the door. Natsu's son Blayze had been attached to Layla for as long as anyone could remember, she even took her first mission with him. He was a nice boy and all, but Yuri saw how the young boy's eyes would occasionally wader. "I swear to Mavis Layla I'm gonna beat his ass if he did something," Yuri growls.

"No! He didn't do anything...it's just..I hurt him..." Layla says as her sobs pour out from the bathroom.

Yuri sat there shocked, knowing that Layla wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose unless they were an enemy. " What happened?.." He asks quietly as he jiggles the door handle for a minute.

Layla takes the hint and slowly opens the door, looking at her bother with her now bloodshot eyes before she throws herself into his arms.

"I...you know how I have both mom and dad's magic right?" Layla mumbles into his chest. Layla had been the anomoly of the dragon slayers children, including Natsu's and Gajeel's. Layla had inhereted her mothers Celestial magic and her father's lightning dragon slayer magic, though not to the full capabilities of her parents, she could definitely give anyone a run for their money if she was to get into a fight.

"Well I was helping him on the mission yesterday and my magic went crazy, I couldn't control it and I shocked him...he ended up passing out," Layla says before sobbing.

The downside of Layla having both powers was that she had difficulty controlling both of them, especially when she got emotional.

"Layla you didn't mean it..he knows that.." Yuri reasoned as he traced comforting circles in his sisters back.

"Y-yea but what if he hates me and doesn't want to talk to me," Layla says into his chest.

Yuri tisks quietly before tilting her head up so that she had to look at him. "Layla Celeste Dreyar, you listen to me and you listen to me well. As much as I hate saying it, that boy loves you. He'd do anything for you so I doubt that a little shock is going to change that. You're his best friend and he wouldn't let that end just becuase you're learning. Now if you need me to talk o to him I will, but you know how I am and I'll most definitely give him more than just a little shock to make him pay for your crying."

Layla giggles quietly, looking up at her big brother with a smile. "Don't you lay a finger on his pink head," Layla says before standing up slowly. "You know...you really are the best right?" She asks quietly as she reaches out a hand for him.

"Yeah I know," He says with a smirk, definitely taking after his fathers ego. Layla rolls her eyes with a smirk, before turning and leaving the room, intent on going to the guild to see Blayze.

"You know...I think we did pretty good.." Lucy whispers to her husband as she listened to their kids.

"Fucking Dragneel...kid likes my daughter...gonna beat his ass when I see him," Laxus mumbles under his breath.

Lucy laughs at he husbands protectiveness over their daughter, her smile widening at the thought of her son who would almost definitely grow up to be the same


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 5-summer

DAY 6-falling

DAY 7-father

* * *

 _ **Warning extremely sexual, if youre not into the idea of Lucy giving a blowjob dont read this. SORRY FOR MY SMUT**_

 **Summer**

"No way," Laxus says firmly as he stares at his wife who was donning a gorgeous two piece dark blue bikini that flattered her body in every way. Even after two kids Lucy still looked absolutely amazing, seemingly never aging.

"Laxus it's our anniversary and there are absolutely no kids, hell there will barely be anybody on the beach. Me wearing a bikini isn't that big of a deal," She wines, bouncing up and down slightly causing her perfect globes to sway in the movement.

A groan erupts from Laxus's throat causing Lucy to smirk, glad that she still had this effect on her husband. Lucy walks closer to him and grabs his shoulders, his shirt still halfway across the room from when he threw a fit about having to go change into his swim trunks. Lucy stands on her toes, smiling at her husband before placing small kisses along his jawline.

"Lucy.." he growls as pulls her close, squeezing the curves of her hips.

"Please baby, I just wanna go for a swim and have some fun, this isn't the worst thing you've seen me in," she reasons.

" It's too damn hot out Luce, I'm sweating and we're still inside!"

Lucy had to give him a point, sweat had already started to accumulate on his toned muscles making him shine in the light, his nickname as 'Thunder God' seeming more fitting than it ever had.

"Babe there's so much more time left to our little vacation and it'll be this sunny for the entirety of it, the Summer isn't going to end in one day."

"Come on Sparky," she teases, knowing how much he hated that nickname. "What if I make it worth your while, " she says with a smirk as she hooks her thumbs in the band of his trunks, causing him to gulp.

"Think that you can?" he challenges with a smirk, knowing how determined she could get if you underestimated her.

Lucy rolls her eyes before slowly dropping to her knees, making sure to look up at his with her big brown eyes as she slowly pulled down his trunks, watching with lustful eyes as the V of his stomach and the base of his hardening cock were shown off. Lucy gulps as she's put face to face with his attraction, his hard on standing at full attention as she releases him from the tight band of his pants. Lucy smirks as she runs her nails along the underside of his cock, occasionally tracing the head in an achingly slow and teasing pace.

"So, do we have a deal?" Lucy asks with a smirk as she continues to look up at him with false innocence in her eyes.

Laxus nods eagerly as he stares down at Lucy with lust in his eyes. Lucy darted her tongue out to lick his slit with a smirk as she listened to a low growl erupt from his throat, wanting much more than she was giving. Lucy slowly slides his cock into her mouth, about half of it in before she started to bob her head slowly on his length, Laxus's hands quickly making their way to lace into her hair.

"Fuck Luce..." Laxus growls as he pushes Lucy's head slightly, causing her to turn slightly red. Laxus loosened his grip incase she needed air but was surprised when she kept going with the same if not even the more vigor. She didn't back down. Lucy pushed herself forward by grabbing the back of his thighs and quickly took more of his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head faster than before.

"Oh my god Lucy.." Laxus groans as his cock hit the back of her throat causing her to gag slightly. " I wear to the Gods if being at the beach in the Summer does this to you I'll go whenever you want."

Lucy hums in silent agreement causing Laxus to wrap his hands in her hair tighter than before, causing a quiet moan to come out of her mouth.

"Holy shit...Lucy can I...?" Laxus asks desperately as his cheeks go red, his muscles tensing as he holds himself back as best he could. Lucy hums once more causing him to get pushed over the edge, spurting ropes of cum into her mouth. Lucy's cheeks swell as she struggles to swallow it all, a little bit dribbling down her lip. Lucy slowly pulls away from him, making sure to lick the sensitive tip of his cock until he was clean. Laxus was panting as he quickly helped Lucy up off of her knees, lifting her up and tossing her onto the bed as if she weighed nothing. Lucy squealed excitedly as she pulled Laxus close.

"Holy shit I love the Summer..." Laxus growls into her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 6-falling

DAY 7-father

 **FALLING**

"Come on Mavis, come to Daddy," Laxus urged his youngest daughter, making childish grabbing motions towards her.

Yesterday Mavis had surprised everyone in the guild by pulling herself up by using the hem of Mira's skirt and taking a few unstable steps. Mavis, being only 7 months old surprised both of her parents.

Laxus was now sitting on the floor, urging his daughter to take some steps in his extremely out of place baby voice. A few snickers echoed through the room before being stopped by a piercing glare from Lucy. Her husband rarely acted like this so when he did she was sure to encourage it.

Yuri and Layla sat beside their mother, watching their father try to lure in Mavis, though she only sat on the other end of the guild, sucking on her thumb as she looked at him with confusion.

"Mom, did Dad ever do that with us?" Layla asked curiously.

Lucy took a second to think. "Hmmm..well Yuri, you were always a momma's boy so you walked o me first and Layla...hmm..I actually think you walked to Yuri first," she ways with a smile as she watches her children blush, Yuri from being called a momma's boy and Layla for it being exposed how much she loved her brother.

"Luce look!" Natsu yells from across the room as he points to Mavis who was taking slow cautious steps towards her father. Mavis walked slowly towards Laxus, a wide smile plastered onto her face.

Mavis gurgles as she took more steps towards her father, only a good 5 steps away before she started to teeter back. Laxus quickly rushed forwards, grabbing Mavis and pulling her close before smiling and holding her in his arms, kissing her cheek in praise that drew a laugh from their daughter. He was always gonna be there to catch her before she fell.


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 7-father

 **FATHER**

"Holy shit..." Lucy mumbles as she sits down on the floor of her bathroom as tears start to slowly stream down her face.

"Hey, babe I'm h...Lucy?" Laxus says as the salty smell of tears filled his nose. He had just gotten back from a week long mission, reluctantly leaving Lucy with their kids. It's not that she wasn't good with them, but they were still young with Yuri being 15 Layla 13, and Mavis 5 and demanded more attention than she could dole out at once.

"I'm in the bathroom..." she mumbles as she sits on the floor staring at the two sticks that she clutched tightly in her hand.

"Whats going on Luce?" Laxus asks as he rushes to the sound of her voice, only to be stopped by the closed door of the bathroom.

Lucy slowly stands up to unlock and open the door, smiling softly at the worried look on her husband's face.

"I heard you crying..what's going on..?" he asks quickly, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears on her cheeks before noticing what she was holding in her hand.

"Are those...are you..?" Laxus asks quietly as he stares at her in disbelief. He hadn't seen those two and pink and white sticks since before Mavis was born.

Lucy smiles and nods her head eagerly, handing the two sticks to her husband.

"I'm gonna be a father again..." Laxus says as tears fill his eyes as he stares at the sticks.

"Yeah, babe...Mavis is gonna be an older sister too.," she says with a smile as she stands on her toes to kiss her husband.

"I love you soo much baby..." Laxus mumbles into her hair as he holds her close.

* * *

 _ **OKAY SO IT'S NOT VERY GOOD AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THIS IS THE SHORTEST ONE I'VE EVER WRITTEN BUT THIS IS THE END OF LALU WEEK!**_

 ** _IM CONSIDERING DOING THE OLDER LALU WEEKS ALONG WITH THE GAJEVY/GALE ONES SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT, THANKS OR READING LOVES_**


End file.
